During construction, electrical conductors are connected to a power source via circuit breakers, then through the building to various locations, such as switches and outlets. Per National Electric Code (NEC), the end points or junction points are typically done within a listed electrical box or device. In current electrical systems, conductors are spliced within a listed box in order to complete electrical circuits. An example of this would be a circuit conductor which provides current to a switch, and an outgoing conductor from the switch to the load. Using current construction methods, an electrician can spend a good portion of time in making the wire connections contained within an electrical box. Wires must be individually stripped and joined, typically using wire nuts. The work involved in splicing and connecting conductors within boxes which supply or contain switches and outlets/receptacles is a time consuming part of electrical installation. For the foregoing reasons, there is a pressing, but seemingly irresolvable need for a flexible, quick, and reliable electrical distribution system.